Talk:Gnume/The Tigershark NNNTH Computer
few slight edits : first: "Due to an improper connection made during construction, most likely caused by Non Narth engineers making the millions of nano data and control connections needed so the NNNTH computronic could be interfaced with the Mothermachine designed Union tech interface called "THE PEDESTAL"." was replaced with : "Due to an improper connection made during construction, most likely caused by Non Narth engineers making the millions of nano data and control connections between the Mothermachine and Narth designed Union-NNNTH tech interface called "THE PEDESTAL" and the ship systems. needed so the NNNTH computronic could be interfaced with the Union tech ship systems." as the pedestal was designed by the Mothermachine and Narth so the NNNTH computronic would just slot into the pedestal. so no connection were needed to be done manually between the NNNTH computronic and the pedestal. secound : "Due to the enormous complexity and the challenge to tie in a TL 11 system into TL 9 systems, this flaw only was discovered in an later investigation after the first mission was already well underway (The Tigershark was after all not just an advanced ship but also a test bed for many never before attempted tech solutions) That is why the wiring to SHIP was done properly but not as intended, into the connection ports meant to connect an AIs Ego/Director unit into the sub-system units the wiring NNNTH computer was done incorrectly connecting to an high bandwidth data/command port instead to the correct port meant to connect to the AIs Ego/Director unit. That resulted in a series of unexpected behaviour patterns. " changed into : "Due to the enormous complexity and the challenge to tie in a TL 11 system into TL 9 systems, this flaw only was discovered in an later investigation after the first mission was already well underway (The Tigershark was after all not just an advanced ship but also a test bed for many never before attempted tech solutions) That is why the wiring to SHIP was done properly, into the connection ports meant to connect an AIs Ego/Director unit into the sub-system units, but the wiring to the NNNTH computer (wiring to The Pedestal) was done incorrectly and not as intended connecting to an high bandwidth data/command port instead to the correct port meant to connect to the AIs Ego/Director unit. That resulted in a series of unexpected behaviour patterns." as. by my original idea at last the NNNTH computer was meant to act as an true sub-system from ship with her union tech system acting as Ego/Director unit. it was planned and configure in such way so ship could use and not be overwhelmed by the NNNTH computer. and about the janus control program. the narth created them to be fairly operator independent so both the VI and SHIP (if she had an correct connection to the NNNTH computer) could be operated. there even was full manual interface programmed so in case both the VI and SHIP fail the system can be operated manually but in very limited fashion. third minor edit : "it had to be present on the Tigershark as it was required to manage and control the various janus sub-systems and the Narth/NNNTH Tech components of the USS Tigershark " into : "The NNNTH computronic had to be present on theTigershark as it was required to manage and control the various janus sub-systems and the Narth/NNNTH Tech components of the USS Tigershark." just to clarify the point up a bit. also removed : "d have burned here systems beyond any chance of repair." as it is left over from an old edit. plus spelling fixing. any comment about the automation, security protocols and the safety protocols ? Gnume (talk) 18:42, June 1, 2014 (UTC) I'll work on the edit some more the comming days. VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 21:12, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ok. ill try to write the pedestal section later. Gnume (talk) 21:58, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Not bad in concept, but terms like "Blue Print" , "Wiring" and "Program" should be replaced. There is very little wiring in the 51st century as in physical wires. (Wires are very limited and even today are replaced with fibre optics) The data density of a device like SHIP or even the NNNTH computronic would exceed any physical wire, unless we talk about transatlantic type wire / cabletrunks. Instead of wires, Union tech relies on materimprinted pathways (same as a neuro pathway), Transquantum connections ( Some of the operations of a Union Ship computronic must occur faster than light - a physical wire can not transmit data FTL ) This by the way is the current definiton of Quantum computing (FTL decissions) Now under current laws of physic that would be impossible or more precise create/ predict the future) Union technology relies heavily on the ISAH effect (Real time retention) Other very advanced societies have similar systems just call it another name) those effects are discoveries and not inventions. Man discovered fire , it was not invented. The fire place, the oven or the smelter oven are inventions utilizing fire. Same with the ISAH technology, it utilizes a physical condition and affects the flow of Tachyons) A basic rule of my Universe is that Time travel is not possible. If it is attempted it creates a new reality or connects to a Brane (alternative Universe) I personally (due to my background in Physics) detest Time Travel stories...sorry but I do and I can tell you in a seperate post why that is.(Like Wulf Starr) So instead of the word "WIre" and wirring please use Pathway and terminal, connection, and Positronic or synaptic pathway. Also Blue print is a very old fashioned term (when photo copies were made on a chemical treated paper where lines were etched and appeared white on a blue background. This went out the window with the inventions of plotters and later laser printers. Instead the word Construction- or Tech Matrix would be preferable.especially if we are taking about molecular or even atomic level reproduction (Matrix or Nuclear Level Map would be preferable) Program -A program is a set of instructions "written" in digital form. For example Analog computers do not use Programs but Base instructions. For example a Cochroach - to write a program that simulates all the functions and reactions of a cochroach would be one of the most complex programs ever written and require a tremendous super computer. Yet the cochroach works just fine with a needle head neural center that is not even a brain. Now modern Computronics (the reason the word Computer fell in disuse) use a complex base of instructions, suplemented by Situation reaction logarithms and not programs. So the word program should not be used for modern Union computronics. The I/0 base of all digital computers was kicked out of the window with the introduction of three dimensional synaptic matrix computing (Does not need a Binary code intepretation as digital system need (Digital = Di is a word for 2 i.e two digits : One and zero , two states of a switch) Your brain does not function on a digital base and you do not need programs to function - Even a new born baby can do things no super computer can- react to new situations and environmental stimuli) So the whole article is good and does very well fit into the GC Universe and explains the Janus system very niceley but a few terms and terminology needs to be altered (still meaning the same thing but updated ) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 15:19, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ok. quite an few good points. but my teacher was kind of traditionalist so i learned to call technical drawing an blueprint. and so is with the word program i just used what im used to an know. those can be changed if you think the necessary. but i did use specifically. my idea was that NNNTH micron thin wires of some super exotic material that served as a carrier (not an transmission medium) for an trans light continuous quantum probability tunnel which can transmit data a lot faster than any union transmission method over distances of up around 5 light minutes. so it needs a lot less cross-section than an equivalent materimprinted pathway to transmit the same amount of data in the same speed. also as a bonus NNNTH wiring can transmit psions and psionics directly as most of the advanced NNNTH tech can processes them directly (but not create it out side of some special equipment). so it was by purpose i called them wires. even if they are not actually metallic and are not used to carry date unless as a backup the NNNTH computronic has of course materimprinted pathways and Transquantum connections for back up as well but this is for backup as their data and band width is less than 0.00001 percent of the NNNTH wiring. Gnume (talk) 16:23, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Just semanitcs of course. If you want to use the term wire , blue print etc do it like this : "Wire" , "Blue print" or like this wire 1 blue print 2 1 Explanation why it is called a wire 2 The most appropiate Union term describing the actual construction matrix used. perious comment by VR can you edit it into place if you think its needed ? and what is your opinion on the "wire" idea ? Gnume (talk) 20:25, June 2, 2014 (UTC) "What are those?" "The Narth called them...well the closest thing that translates the concept is a wire." "Come on Dr. Farnsworth, you are supposed the second coming of Dr. Isah and the foremost brain in the Hive of Minds. Did you say wire? I mean we didn't use anything like a wire for 3000 years." "Yes I said wire. For someone who claims to have played chess with Rex Schwartz, perhaps you can tell me what you would call this?" The Chief of SII Advanced Neurotronic stared at the mathematical equation next to a three dimensional rendering of a pictometer Einstein Rosenbridge solified in Super Exotic particles."Holy Donald, that is light year beyond TL 9. It appears to be an muti dimensional expression of a dual linear conduit. It somehow appear the Narth actually manage to transfer and store data directly in quantum foam." "Yes, but don't ask me to explain how this could even be theoretical possible. What you are looking at is seven years of Mothermachine comptational work to translate what the Narth Supreme called a simplyfied, easy to understand solution to finally crack the problem to create an NNNtH Omnitronic interface that doesn't simply melt anything we tried. So I ask again what would you call a Pictometer strand of this N-Data trunk,if not a wire?" "Alright, Dr.Farnsworth you made your point. Let's call it a wire. Even just to make sure my head doesn't explode if I try to understand what Mothermachine translated from Narth Data." "Then I suggest you get a tight helmet, the Narth Supreme is sending a Narth tech this afternoon who is supposed to assist us." "Will Mothermachine tie in?" "I am not sure, she claimed to have a planet sized headache from the last time." (there you go - The word wire is now Cannon....hehe) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 21:19, June 2, 2014 (UTC) nice. thanks. but one point : the idea is for this specific wires is only to connect the NNNTH computronic to the pedestal (the NNNTH data trunk wire has diameter of around 50 nanometer). the pedestal connected to the rest of the ship systems and maybe all other union interconnects with older NNNTH tech interconnect that is adaptable to union tech with no large difficulty. basically an fiber (diameter 1000 nanometer) similar to fiber optic that acts as an flexible black light tunnel. that inside data and energy(psions) can be transmitted faster than light. i think all inter connects in the tigershark would have been upgraded to this type as there no large difficallty in adapting union tech to it as the union already now the foundational technologies that make it up and it would give the tigershark an uniform data transmission system. the narth may even sale simplified version of this interconnect to the union later on. as while it takes more cross-section than NNNTH data trunk wire its is still takes less space than equivalent bandwidth union materimprinted pathways. what do you think ? Gnume (talk) 21:53, June 2, 2014 (UTC) It seems it is very difficult pleasing you. So I think you should w'rite the article in its entirety and let me know when its all done. ' Then I write it into a Cannon version, You proof read the version and then I include your final notes into a version we can both live with and you can be proud of , hows that? Discussing each word will make this otherwise a very long process. VR Also I don't want the Union to catch up to the Narth to fast. There is still a 100,000 year gap of development. If the Union becomes to powerful and to advanced it becomes very difficult to write stories. They are pretty much the big bully aleardy, and due its sheer size its tremendously powerful already. So Narth NNNTH tech will remain a rarety and always with the Narth Supreme seeing the need. Like the Janus device and the Tigershark, Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 22:18, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ah. ok. ill do it. at last try. my ADHD some times gives me problams with such work flow. Gnume (talk) 22:19, June 2, 2014 (UTC) i was actually of thinking of three transmission methods : 1) the NNNTH data trunk wire (TL 11+ / TL 12) exclusive to NNNTH an Narth systems 2) pesdo optic NNNTH flexible black light interconnect (TL 10+) can transmit both data and energy one of them psions. wire can be constructed by the union after understood. but transceivers can be build by only mothermachine and the narth each its own version. mothermachine transceiver (TL 10) can only transmit and receive data. narth transceiver (TL 11) can transmit and receive both data and energy. the narth are of course also capable of manufacturing the lower TL version of the transceiver. extremely rare in the union. mostly found in the tigershark. mothermacine may upgrade her own interconnects to this standard. maybe future nelsons are build with this interconnect. 3) vastly simplified or older version of the above (TL 9 / TL 9+) data transmission only. wire can be mass manufactured by the union after understood. transceivers can be build by the union but only mothermachine and the narth are capable of mass production. this version may be offered by the narth for union sale as it is only slightly beyond union capability at time of offering. Gnume (talk) 22:44, June 2, 2014 (UTC) I said it before Gnume, there is no hurry and no deadline, take your time ..This should not be "Work" or a "work flow"...the word work should not even be in the equation..replace it with fun and hobby. Your contribution is appreciated...no matter how fast or how slow you do it. Take your time ... Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 22:58, June 2, 2014 (UTC) added drawback. and an cow :P first part complete. (i think) now to the pedestal. Gnume (talk) 21:46, June 4, 2014 (UTC) finished. writing supplementary article. Gnume (talk) 04:04, June 5, 2014 (UTC) supplementary article finished. Gnume/NNNTH Interconnect Technology Known To The Union opinion on this and the supplementary article ? Gnume (talk) 04:46, June 5, 2014 (UTC) are there no comments ? Gnume (talk) 18:13, June 5, 2014 (UTC) You never said its done Above I said: write the article in its entirety and let me know when its all done. ''' '''So is it done? VR am. 14 hours ago : " finished. writing supplementary article. Gnume (talk) 04:04, June 5, 2014 (UTC) supplementary article finished. Interconnect Technology Known To The Union opinion on this and the supplementary article ? Gnume (talk) 04:46, June 5, 2014 (UTC) " Gnume (talk) 18:27, June 5, 2014 (UTC) I think it is good as it is..I will do some spell check but nothing to add or take away VR any xomments now after there was time to read the articles ? Gnume (talk) 02:46, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Did you read the comment above.? What do you want me to do? perious comment by VR i read it. but i was thinking there woulde be at last some commants or notes about whats written. sorry than. so now just wait to the final edit by you and the sedal of approval. Gnume (talk) 05:29, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Canon? Just want to know if this is canon or not. If it is then is needs to be renamed and categories adjusted. If not then it needs to be removed from the canon categories and left in Category:Fragments, or Category:Fragments and Ideas - Gnume. Silvak (talk) 16:13, April 8, 2015 (UTC)